


New Hope

by Spiorad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Skinwalker!reader, not much though, some gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiorad/pseuds/Spiorad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, this was a quickie, so it might not be very well. ^^</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You were new to this kind of thing and you disliked the taste of it. Running with your pack was good, but, they treated you like shit. You wanted to give up, maybe go to a new pack. But, you couldn't. They marked you, everyone had a scar so that the pack could tell who the members were. Other packs would either try to kill you or chase you off because of it. They had damned you, other packs wouldn't let you join because of it. Your scar was a large 'X' that ran down your back. There was one more feature that made you unique. You were in love. You were in love with humanity and all it's perks. But, you being a skinwalker, made it that much difficult to stay pure. You were disgusted by the fact that your pack would sometimes eat human flesh. You would rather stick to the deer flesh that was so common to you.

You sat against the tree as you covered you face in your hands, your (h/c) hair fell over your hands, your (e/c) eyes were closed. Once again, you screwed up on a hunt. You tripped and the deer got away. Food has been scarce lately and they needed all they could get. The pack could have just gotten food from the store, but your pack hunts together to create a stronger bond. "(Y/n), You fucked up!" One of the higher ranking members yelled at you.

"(Y/n) always screws up, that's why she's an Omega." Another one called. You didn't speak back, you just let the hits keep coming.

"I don't understand why Crow keeps her. She should be kicked out." Another one yelled out. Crow was the alpha, you had no idea why he kept you in the pack. You had guessed it was because he believed in you, but, now you think he is just to busy to think of a low-life like yourself. 

"Yeah! What does he see in her?" The other kept asking. You glanced up at them, they were all in their human form, as you were too. You saw one pick up a rock, you quickly covered your face. The rock hit you right in your bare forehead. Most laughed as more rocks were thrown at you, making you bleed. There were 25 members in the pack and they were all throwing rocks at you. You couldn't take it anymore. You got up quickly and ran, you ran as hard as you could. Once you got a few miles away, you shifted into your wolf form. You thought you had a better chance if you shifted. Fear and adrenaline rushed through you as you ran faster, your heart beat quicker. Your ears filled with ringing as you left the forest and ran into the road. You (e/c) eyes were heavy as your ears lied flat against your head. Your tongue stuck out of your mouth as you panted harshly. You were walking along side the road, blood dripping from your wounds. 

You heard the roar of an engine along the empty road. You turned your head to see a black '67 Chevy Impala. You had a thing for those cars, you wagged your tail a bit until the car started to slow to a stop. Your (e/c) eyes widened. You put your tail between your legs and ran. You ran for a bit until you tripped and fell into the mud, your face covered in the slick mud as was your (p/c) pelt. 'Damn you clumsiness!' You thought to yourself. You heard a yell, you couldn't make out what it was saying. It sorta sounded like 'Dean' but you couldn't tell. Black dots filled your vision as the loss of blood was getting to you. You tried to get up, but you fell again. You turned your head to see the man whom had yelled. You could hardly see anything due to the black spots that blurred your vision. Your head hit the ground as you closed your eyes and took in the pain. You felt a pair of fingers on your forehead and you instantly fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Your ears lied flat against your head as your droopy (e/c) eyes opened a bit. You were currently lying in a car. The leather seats made a surprising comfortable bed. The purr of the engine filled your ears as a calming state was created in your mind. The memories started to flow back, the pack's abuse, being picked up by people. Your (e/c) eyes shot open. Your ears lifted as you peace turned to panic. You sat up quickly and glanced frantically from the two men in the front two seats. "Dean, I think it's up." The taller one said as he turned to you. He raised his hands in the air. "Easy, easy. We won't hurt you." He said. You were an Omega, but when out of the pack's sight, you were a vicious machine.

"Sam, it doesn't understand you." The driver chuckled. Sam ignored the driver as he kept his hazel eyes fixated unto your (e/c) ones. You felt as if you were being challenged by the way Sam was looking into your eyes. You moved the skin away from your fangs as you let a snarl escape your throat. Your (e/c) orbs were wide, bloodthirsty. "Sammy? Why is it growling?" The driver asked, a bit of worry in his voice. 

"Shit, shit, shit." Sam said. "Dean, pull over, I think it might attack." Dean instantly followed Sam's orders as he pulled off the empty road. Sam quickly got out as Dean turned to you. You barred your fangs as your hackles raised, you turned to Dean and gave a warning growl. He instantly got out of the car. Sam opened the door as he backed away and you jumped out of it. You kept your head low and you growl loud as Sam walked towards the car door, his hands in the air. You jumped in front of the door as Dean and Sam stood there in shock. 

The flapping of wings drew your attention as a third man was standing at the scene. You growled towards the man as well. "Uh, Cas, it won't let me in the car.." Sam said, a bit worried.

"Well, you challenged her." Cas responded as he gave you a sideways glance. You focused back on Sam. 

"I did what now?" Sam asked, worry written on his face.

"When you looked into her eyes for a period of time, that is a trigger for wolves. That's the move wolves make when they challenge each other." Cas explained, he gave Sam a sideways glance. "Didn't you know that?" Sam shook his head no as you continued to growl.

"Damnit Sammy." Dean said as he pointed his gun at you from behind. You quickly turned around and glared at Dean. Dean cocked his gun as Cas stepped a foot closer to you as he gave you a sideways glance. You could feel his power radiating off of him. You hackles calmed as your tail went between your legs, you pushed against the car door as you started to whine. Dean put down the gun as Sam put his hands down.

"Huh." Dean said as he gave you a confused stare, as did Sam. Cas stepped closer to you, you dropped to the grass, still whining you army crawled on your belly towards the trench-coated man to show submission. You started to lick his black dress shoes as well to show that you did not want to fight. 

"Wow, okay." Sam said as he watched you.

"I believe that she will not hurt you now. Actually, she might be able to help on the case you two are currently working on." Cas answered as you stopped licking his shoes and rolled over on your back. You felt you needed to show every way to show submission. 

"How?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time. You shook your tail a bit and continued to whine, you hoped that you would become the right hand woman to this creature of great power.

"She is a Skinwalker, I can tell you that much. I can only see some recent events that are stuck in her mind right now." You stood as you processed what Cas had said. 'What the hell is this thing?' You asked yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this was a quickie, so it might not be very well. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright look, wolf.. We need to talk to you, so shift." Dean spoke. You just simply flicked your ears in his direction and sat near Cas, you (p/c) pelt brushing against his leg. You looked up at him, a small whine to symbolize 'not here'. Cas nodded as if your thoughts were clear to him.

"Maybe we should take her back to the motel." Sam said.

"No no, let it shift." Dean said as he pointed the gun to you again. You felt as if they were the pack members. Few of the members had guns and were not afraid to use you as target practice. Most of the time, they hit you with silver bullets that burnt your skin. You have been shot in the side, in the foot, and in the shoulder. They usually left the bullets in, but after dark, you would take them out yourself. Your breathing became uneven as you stared at the silver gun, it's barrel pointed towards you.

"Dean." Cas said as your body began to tremble. 

"What?" Dean asked, his teeth gritting. 

"Put the gun down." Sam finished for Cas.

"Not until it shifts." Dean spoke, a bit of anger rushing through him. 

You let a shaky breathe leave your mouth as you glanced up at Cas. You jumped up and gripped the trench-coat by the necking area. If you were shifting, you weren't going to come back naked. You falling down created the coat to fall with you, leaving the curious Cas with a suit on. You ran behind a tree as you let your body shift from wolf to human. It was quite painful, but you endured the pain, making the shift take only seconds. Your flesh ripped as your bones cracked to place. 

You pulled the trench-coat over your body, wrapping it around you. You heard a low growl as you turned to see 3 of the pack members making their way towards you. Your (e/c) eyes went wide as you ran out from behind the tree in into the mens sight. "Car. Now." You said as you jumped into the car, only to be followed by the 3 wolves. The same 'X' marked each of them in different places. The one on the right's scar was over his right eye, the one in the middle had it on her forehead, and the one on the left had it engraved into his chest. They growled as the three men rushed into the car. You curled yourself into a ball, you let your head rest on your knees as you hugged them close. Cas put a hand on your shoulder and you shied away from the man. "Please don't." You said, barely above a whisper.

"What's your name wolf?" Dean asked as you gave him a sigh. 

"(Y/n)." You whispered as the tears slipped from your (e/c) eyes. Sam must've heard the small sob that escaped your throat, for he had turned to you. You propped your head up on your knees as you accepted and answered all of their questions. 

"Who were those wolves, were they Skinwalkers like you?" Sam asked gently. You nodded.

"Their apart of my pack." Sam nodded as you told them about the abuse they gave you before you met them. "I'm an Omega in the pack. Way down in the chain of command. I hardly get to eat with my pack. Mostly because they eat it all. Their vicious and I was stupid to have joined them." You spoke a little more angrily. Not at the pack or the men, but at yourself. You were pissed that you joined them.

"Why don't you leave then?" Sam asked as you sighed. 

"I wish it was that easy. They mark the pack's wolves. My scar is on my back, others have it in various places. They damned me. They damned me to ever join another pack. And now, I will either be killed, or severely punished for running away while the pack was having a 'chat' with me." You sighed as you ran your hands over your face. "I don't know what I did wrong." You whisper as you removed your hands and glanced towards the rear-view mirror. Dean's green eyes were fixated on you.

"So, wolf." You sighed at this 'wolf' name that he gave you. 

"Yes?" You whispered. Dean seemed a bit annoyed at your answer. He was annoyed that you didn't fight back when shoved. 

"Why don't you fight back? For instance, when I call you 'wolf'. You clearly hate the name. So, why don't you push back?" Dean asked, annoyance clear in is voice.

"It's not my place." You whisper as you shy back in an attempt to hide in the seats. 

"I'm going to keep calling you 'wolf' until you fight back." Dean chuckled as he continued to drive towards the motel. You looked out the window. The whole pack lined the side of the road. You gasped as you literally crawled into Cas's lap.

"What? What is it?" Sam asked as he glanced out the window. He took one look at your pack and turned towards Dean. "Go faster." He spoke as his hazel eyes grew wide. Dean didn't even question. You breathe became uneven. 

"No no no no no. This isn't happening." You said as Cas held you into a hug. He didn't know the human emotions well, but he figured it wouldn't kill him to hug you. Sam turned towards you for explanation. "M-my pack. Their here for me. Their going to kill me Sam!" You exclaimed as you began to hyperventilate. 

"Hey, it's fine. They won't hurt you." Sam said as he put his hand on your arm. You flinched at his touch. He moved his hand away as you gave him a sorry look. He nodded as he turned and watched the car pull closer to the motel. You were in the motel within minutes. You calmed down a bit, but your body was shaking with fear. You were at Cas's side and looking around frantically as Dean was opening the door. Once the door was open, you ran into the room and tried to calm down your breathing. The men watched you curiously. 

"It's fine, you don't belong to anyone but yourself. Your a song that dances in the wind.-" Your voice shook at the last part. "You are free." You sang this to yourself multiple times with your (e/c) orbs closed. You took several breaths in and out in attempt to calm yourself. Once you were done, you opened your (e/c) eyes to see the three men watching you. Cas's head was tilted sideways. Sam and Dean's eyebrows were knitted together. "What?" You asked as you raised your eyebrows. "D-did I do something wrong?" You asked your (e/c) eyes wide.

"What? No." Sam said as he just watched you. A small smile grew on your face as you relaxed a bit.

"What was that for, Wolf?" Dean asked as you ran a hand through your (h/c) hair. 

"My mother used to sing it to me, before she passed." You said, a bit of sadness washed over you. "It calms me down." You stated before plopping onto the bed nearest to you. 

"Where is your father?" Cas asked as you became confused. You looked at the carpet and knitted your eyebrows together.

"I don't know." You laughed a bit. "I don't even remember who he is." You smile faded as you tried to think of your father. "I don't think I have a father." You said blankly as you look towards Cas.

"Any siblings?" Dean asked as you flinched at the word. Dean saw your flinch as he leaned towards you a bit. "Wolf? Do you have any siblings?" He asked again.

"Two brothers and a sister. The same ones that had tried to kill me after I shifted." You sighed at the thought that you had once became close to them. 

"Oh." Dean whispered. "Sorry I asked."

You gave him a weary smile as you turned to Sam. "So what about you guys, what's your relationship?" You smiled a bit brighter.

"Well, this is my brother Dean. Cas over there is a friend of ours." You nodded. "I'm Sam Winchester, that's Dean, and over there is Castiel, he's an angel." You face fell. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Your voice was low. "You're the fucking Winchesters?!" You called out as you stood up. 

The brothers nodded as you shook your head no. "You two are like the nightmares of the pack. They're scared the death of you. Hell! They even tell stories to the pups about you killing things like us!" A tear strolled down your cheek. "I'm going to die." You whispered as you slid to the floor and sat against the bed. "If I die, at least it'd be by the infamous Winchesters." You sighed as you lied your head against the dirty mattress. 

Both Sam and Dean chuckled at this remark. "I do not believe that they will kill you (Y/n)." Castiel spoke as he watched you curiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry again, this one was a quickie too.


	4. Chapter 4

You nodded a bit as you turned to the Winchesters. "The pack will be here soon. But, I want to help any way I can." You smiled a bit as a small tear rushed down your cheek. This pack was your family, even though they hated you and you hated them, you had known nothing but that pain and misery that they had caused. 

"You can start by naming them off and what ranks they are." Dean said as he got a pen and a paper. You nodded. You were uneasy about giving him the names, but you would rather help him than having him try to torture the names outta you. 

Though you kept to yourself, you knew every wolf in the pack. You started from the alpha to the omegas. (prepare yourselves, this is a long dialog.) "Crow is the Alpha. Mother is the Alphaess, Crow's mate. Strider is the Beta. Orion is the Guard, he protects the higher ranks. There are four Sentinels, Rose, Thorn, Redd, and Raven. We only have one Elder, we call her Grandmother. We currently have only 4 Assassins, Gray, Dagger, Prim, and Savage. The Lead Warrior is Cole. The other warriors are Terri, Cassie, Falcon, Trigger, Moon, Dig, Panther, Naomi, Jacob, Fenis, and Katrina. We have a few Pups, Sal, Eric, Galec, Jake, and Jadie. I'm the only Omega left, Jordan passed away, they abused her to her limit and they killed her." You finished as Dean just looked at you blankly. 

"You wanna run that though me again?" Dean asked as you chuckled and repeated the list.

"So..tell me the most important members in your head." Sam said awkwardly. 

Your eyebrows knitted together. "Crow, Mother, Strider, Orion, and Cole." You stated after a while of thinking about it. After thinking so much, your brain wanted to sleep. "Can I sleep here for the night?" You asked the Winchesters as you got up and tried to balance yourself. Dean nodded as you grabbed one of the pillows off of the mattress and placed it on the floor. You awkwardly switched from one foot to the next. 

"(Y/n), you alright?" Sam asked as you nodded your head slightly.

"It's just, I like to sleep in my, you know, other form." You whispered as Sam made an 'Oh' face. 

"I'm fine with it." Sam said as you grew a smile. Dean didn't even pay attention.

"Can you just, uh, turn away?" You asked, a small blush forming on your cheeks. 

"Oh yeah, of course. C'mon Cas, (Y/n) needs to change." Cas nodded as he one again became confused.

"But, why does she need to change? She is wearing perfectly fine clothes." You couldn't help yourself, you started to chuckles as you put your hand to your mouth to contain your laughter. He really was clueless. 

"Just, come on." Sam sighed as he pulled Cas and Dean away from the scene. You quickly shifted, the sounds of bone being crushed and your skin ripping echoed in the small motel room. You barked as you let the men know you were done. You (e/c) eyes became heavy as you dropped to your pillow and quickly fell into a deep sleep state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a quickie too, all of them up to chapter 10 will be quickies so prepare for content fast.


	5. Chapter 5

You opened your (e/c) eyes as you flicked your ears, you let your mouth open to it's full extent as you yawned and quickly snapped your jaws shut. You immediately regretted that decision, now, your teeth hurt. You mentally cursed at yourself as you looked around for a clock, you found one that lied near the bed where a certain moose was sleeping. You let your mind ramble as you thought about how much he related to a moose. 'If he just grew some antlers then he'd be a moose for sure.' You mentally chuckle at yourself as you glance at the clock. It read 4:30 AM. You ran into the bathroom and shifted back to human form as you thought that the ripping of flesh would be quieter in the small room. 

You wrapped a spare towel around your nude body as you walked into the quiet room were both men lay, asleep. 'Where'd Cas go?' You asked yourself as you just shrugged it off. You turned to look for Sam's duffel bag, sure Dean's clothes would fit you better, but you enjoyed the bigger t-shirts. You searched until you found it under Sam's bed. You quickly pulled it out and started to grip the clean shirts that were dumped in his bag. You lifted a shirt that had said 'The funniest thing about this shirt is that by the time you realize that it doesn't say anything it's too late to stop reading you dumb fuck.' You had to cover your mouth from literally busting out laughing as you pushed off the towel and put on the shirt. You ran over to Dean's duffel bag, which was laying on the dirty couch in the middle of the room and gripped some plaid pj pants that you had pulled out earlier. You wanted to do something nice for the Winchsters, mainly because they were nice to you, the other reason, you didn't want them to kill you.

You plopped down on the old couch as you turned on the T.V. The sighting of the old timey television made you think of when you were just starting out as a skinwalker.

\---------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------------

"Come one (Y/n) fight the beast. Control the animal inside." A female with long red locks called. 

"I'm trying, Mom." You called back as you tried to shift. This was your first shift. You let a growl escape your lips as pain filled you body. "It hurts so much, Ma!" You called out once more, a tear ran down your cheek as you attempted to shift one more time.

"Let the beast show, but take control." Your mother had called out as she ran over to you. She dared not touch you. The first shift was too important to a Skinwalker. It would tell if the pup had strength or if they were weak. You nodded briefly as you let some of the beast take control. You could feel the bones braking to be replaced by new ones and the flesh ripping, only to be renewed by (p/c) fur. "Yes, yes, that's it (Y/n)." Your mother called out happily. You could see through your eyes, but you couldn't move your body. Your mother's smile went away as a small tear ran down her cheek. 

Your eyes had shifted from a beautiful shade of (e/c), to a dark shade of yellow. You let the beast take too much control. "(Y/n) please, I know your in there." Your mother called as she walked backwards into a tree. You two were currently in the woods, far from any civilization. A low growl escaped your lips. In your mind, you were pounding against your skull yelling at the wolf to stop. All that could be heard was the small rustle of leaves. Your mother squinted her blue eyes shut as you pounced on her and ripped her to shreds. You cried inside your head as you continued to pound against the barrier between you and the world. 

"STOP! STOP IT!" You called, you could only see the blood splatter everywhere, your mother's guts dying the once green grass red. With the beast content, you took control. You couldn't tell if it was the happiness of the wolf, or if it was all the anger and sadness that had welded up inside you. Honestly, you didn't care. Your mother lay limp against the grass terrain, looking up at the stars. You imagined her saying, 'You did good, Wolf. You tried, and even though you failed, I still love you.' She said that to you a lot, she called you Wolf also, which made it even harder to hear it from Dean all the time. The nickname made you angry, but it was oddly comforting. You lied next to your mother as you watched the sky. Your wolf form had passed and you switched back to your human one. "I love you too, Mama." You tried to smile through the tears, but it came out weak and sickly. You heard the patter of paws. You looked around in hopes of finding a squirrel or something small. You turned to look in front of you and there stood THEM. The pack, you hadn't known them at the time, had come to recruit you.

Crow, the Alpha, shifted to human form before he began to talk to you. "I could hear the screams from far off." You gave him a weary look. "Did you kill her?" You didn't know what to say. You nodded because you kinda did kill her. "Was she your mother?" You nodded. "I can see the resemblance." He whispered. "Do you want a new family? A family that will protect you?" You waited for a moment, then you nodded.

\---------------------------------------------End Flashback--------------------------------

"Wolf, hey-" Dean started, then he stopped himself, glanced at you and continued. "What are you doing?" You were pulled from your trance as you sheepishly scooted over for him to sit next to you. He instantly pulled next to you as he glanced at you. 

"Just watching some T.V. Why, what's up?" You asked as you turned down the television.

"Are you sure, because you seemed pretty terrified when I looked at you and when I said your name, you would just flinch and continue to stare at the wall." You gave him a weary smile. 

"Did you say 'Wolf' or '(Y/n)'?" You asked Dean.

"Wolf." He responded.

"Oh." You sighed as you turned back to the television, quickly switching through the channels. You and Dean watched in silence until Sam got up.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam got up around 5:30 AM, he was a bit surprised to see you and Dean actually sitting on the couch together. Sam rubbed his hazel eyes as he pushed up out of the bed. Your head was in the space between your head and your knees. Your hands were latched onto your legs that were currently holding you close. Your (h/c) hair fell over your knees as you were willing to let sleep take over. You then heard the whispers. You were unsure of whom it was, but it was in your head. "(Y/n)?" It would call. Your mind was dark, dreamless. It sounded like a female. "(Y/n) you there?" You were in the dark space, you were unsure where the floor was, or where the sky was. You seemed to be floating in the darkness but you were on something solid. "C'mon Wolf, you wanna go smell the roses?" You (e/c) eyes widened.

"Ma?" You called out. Red dust flowed around you, you dared not step on it. "Ma?" You called out once more. The dust around you slowly formed your mother. Her red locks down over her shoulders. Her curls bounced gently when she walked.

"Wolf." You mother smiled gently as her small voice bounced around the black room. A smile swept unto your face as your (e/c) filled with tears of joy. The familiar figure of your mother stopped in front of you. Your mother ran a hand out in front of her to touch your hair. Once her pale skin came in contact with your (h/c) hair, you were pulled back into the real world. 

You propped yourself into a sitting position as you glanced around you. Your brows knitted together. "Hey, your awake." Sam said he shifted positions in his chair.

"What time is it?" You barely whispered, your voice was scratchy and a bit deeper than normal. Sam obviously didn't hear you, for he had continue to type on his computer. You sighed and ran a hand through your (h/c) hair. Your dream seemed to fade away from your memory as you gripped the clock nearest to the bed you were currently laying on. You had figured on of the boys put you on the bed. "Holy shit, it's 8:30 PM?!" You spoke loudly, almost a yell.

"Yeah, you were out cold. Cas stopped by and told us that you were hadn't been sleeping well and you needed to rest." Sam replied as you glanced around the room for Dean. 

"Where's Dean?" You asked. Sam just pointed out the window to the bar across the street. You nodded. Your mind then became confused, but you wouldn't tell Sam. 'Why had Castiel lied to him for me? Does he know something I don't?' You asked yourself this multiple times. Your stomach growled furiously at you. You lifted off the bed and sat at the table near the window with Sam. "Uh Sam?"

"Hm?" 

"Will you go hunting with me?" Sam stopped clicking.

"What?"

"Will you go hunting with me?" You asked once more. Before he could ask another question, you explained to him why. "My stomach gets all angry when I eat cooked food and I really only eat Deer. All I've ever eaten since my Ma passed." You sighed as sadness washed over you.

"Uh, sure." Sam smiled a forced smile. You didn't mind that it was forced, you were just happy that he had accepted instead of yelling at you and beating you for even asking that. The pack had done that to you several times. You mostly had to hunt on your own, you hunted rabbit and small animals, then you would end up throwing it back up. Your stomach was used to Deer and that's what it would stick to. "We should wait for Dean though." Sam replied as you smiled even more widely. 

"Of course!" You walked glanced out the window as you watched some people walk by. You waited hours on end for Dean. It was about midnight and Dean still hadn't come back yet. You began to get a bit worried. Sam went to bed about an hour ago. You still looked out the window, waiting for Dean's arrival. You waited until 2:30 in the morning until you decided that Dean wasn't coming back and you would have to go to bed hungry again.


	7. Chapter 7

You didn't sleep that night, you waited until Dean got back. You were afraid that the pack got to him. Sam moved in his bed as your heavy (e/c) eyes slowly fixated on his large figure. You shook your head as you glanced out at the dark sky. You glanced towards the clock near Sam's bed. 'It's only 6 AM?' You asked yourself. Your stomach screeched at you. You glared at your stomach as you turned back to Sam. Half of you wanted to go wake him up and ask him to go hunting, but the other half was afraid that if you did, he would be angry at you. You sighed once more as you shifted in the motel chair. You watched a dark figure cross the street. You couldn't tell if it was Dean or someone else. Your (e/c) eyes stared at the man until you were for sure it was Dean. It was probably the way he walked that sold you on whom he was. Dean has a very, special walk. In your mind, you could tell that he had a small limp in his right leg that made him shift like a penguin sometimes. You watched Dean get closer to the motel room as you shifted a bit in your seat. You heard a lock click as someone slowly opened the door and walked into the room. The man smelled of alcohol and a bit of, perfume? Your face shone in the moonlight, your eyebrows knitted together. You were confused on why Dean didn't come back last night. Your mind then came to a conclusion, he found some desperate lady and did the dirty. Dean turned to you and jumped a bit. "What are you doing up?"

"I was waiting for you to return." You said as a yawn formed and escaped your mouth. 

"You didn't have to do that." Dean replied as he sat down in the other chair across from you. 

"I know, but I'm hungry and I only eat raw deer." You whispered as Dean shook his head. 

"You wanna go hunting, eh?" You nodded furiously as Dean rubbed his face. "We can't go hunting, your pack will be all over our asses." Your face fell as you sighed. 

"Okay." You whispered as you turned to the moon.

"Will you try some burgers?" You shrugged your shoulders.

"I can try them, but I might throw up." Dean nodded a bit.

"If throwing up means that your safe, then it's fine with me." Dean smiled a bit. "Tomorrow we'll get some burgers, and who knows, maybe you'll like them." You gave a forced smile. 

"Yeah, maybe." You tried your best to make the smile look natural as Dean turned away.

"I'm going to bed, you need some rest." You nodded as Dean got up and shifted to his bed nearest to the other side of the room. But you couldn't sleep, you were too hungry. You let your hands ball into fists as you made up the decision to go hunting. Dean was fast asleep, as was Sam. You could pull it off. You silently got up from your chair near the window and opened the door. You glanced back at the sleeping Winchesters. You sighed as you closed the door gently and ran towards the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

You quickly shifted behind a tree, leaving the clothes near the tree's trunk. You ran off, you were quick and quiet. The perfect pair. You simply brushed off the fact that the pack were in the woods as well. You dismissed all thoughts, you only concentrated on the scent of deer that ran through this thick, hidden serenity. You jumped over a log that lie in your way as your eyes became a mixture of yellow and (e/c) that created half of the wolf to gain control. You needed the strength. The wolf and you worked together to create the perfect beast. Strong, cunning, smart, quick. You had used your strengths and gained the wolf's strengths. You and the wolf had a silent agreement that had gained benefit for both parties. For the wolf, it was gaining some control. For you, it was having the agility of an abnormal being and being in control of the situation. Your tail flickered in the slight breeze that you were causing from rushing through air. All the colors around you blurred together as you quickened your pace. Your feet were silent as your toes danced among the grass surface. Your ears were flat against your head as your yellow shaded eyes were glaring straight ahead. The scent made your mouth water. The wolf in your head was screeching with delight. 'Food, food, food.' It kept calling as you ran on. Your heart beat was quick, it matched your foot-work. You inhaled more of the scent, it was closer than ever before. 'FOOD!' The wolf yelled as you came upon a deer lying against the grass with it's guts spilled, there were other wolves around it. You dismissed their growls as the wolf inside gained more control, you slowly drifted away from the feeling of air in your fur as you watched the events from your eyes. Your eyes were fully yellow. The wolf had gained full control, the wolf was bloodthirsty, ruthless. You could hear the growls as you watched, your (e/c) eyes wide, in your mind you were unable to speak, unable to move. 

Once you processed what had happened you started to yell. 'Stop!' You yelled as you pounded on the walls of your mind. 'Stop it!' You yelled as the wolf trudged on. Blood was splattered all over the grass. You could feel your teeth sink into the flesh of another wolf. You recognized the face of the wolf. 'Dig?' You yelled as the wolf's hazel eyes faded to a shade of grey. 'No.' You whispered, the wolf was killing your pack. You squeezed your (e/c) eyes shut as the wolf continued, you felt your teeth sink into flesh many times. You counted 19. You opened your eyes to see blood all over the grass, the wolf turned it's head as you saw blood splattered over the trees near the 'battlefield'. The wolf ran towards the deer carcass and began to eat furiously. After about 30 minutes of eating, the wolf was full and happy and slowly let you gain back control. You were just as full, but that didn't stop you from gaining complete control. You glanced around you, your (e/c) eyes were wide with fear. 'What has it done?' You asked yourself as the wolf answered you. 'Food mine. Protect.' You looked at all the dead carcasses of wolves that gave a bit of color, other than red, to the terrain. You saw 5 small bodies as your knees became weak. 'Y-you killed the pups?' You asked the wolf as you glanced at all the other bodies. You quickly named them off in your head as you ran back to the tree that held your clothes. You tripped quite a bit. You were just about there until the food that was being digested in your stomach decided that it didn't want to be in your stomach anymore. You threw up near the base of a tree as your throat began to hurt. Your stomach twisted and turned as you began to run again. Your feet patted against the green terrain as you came near the tree with your clothes. You shifted quickly as you put on the clothes even quicker. You glanced up at the sky. The sun was up, it was about 8-9 AM. "Shit." You said as you ran towards the motel, wet blood from your chest stained Sam's shirt as the blood from your chin dripped down your neck. Blood was splattered all over your face and body.

Once you reached the motel you gasped for air as you attempted to open the door, locked. You glanced at the parking spaces, their Impala was still there. You knocked furiously at the door as tears spilled from your (e/c) eyes. You removed your hand from the door to see wet blood stick to it. You gasped as the door opened. Dean's green eyes were wide as the tears came pouring out. You ran in to escape from the outside world as Sam held a gun and was pointing it at you. You whimpered as you hugged yourself. "I-I'm so sorry." You cried as your knees became weak. Dean quickly shut the blinds as you turned to Sam. "Sam, please. Let me tell what happened before you shoot me." You looked into his hazel eyes. 

"Sit." Dean said as he pulled a chair from the table a bit harshly and pulled his gun out as well. Sam continued to stand as Dean sat on Sam's bed. 

"It killed them." You said as you hugged yourself tighter.

"Who killed what?" Sam asked as you told them about how the wolf inside had gained control, you talked about what it did to your mother.

"So, what your saying is, when you were 8, the wolf that allows you to use it's form gained control and killed your mother?" Dean asked as Sam put the gun down a bit.

"Yes, all Skinwalkers go through it. But, I couldn't handle the wolf." You sighed as the tears began to ease. "The wolf, it took control while I was hunting-" Dean cut you off.

"You went hunting?" He asked you. You nodded. "Why?" 

"I was hungry. I told you about how I only eat deer and how I throw up if I eat anything else." You whispered. "The hunger was too much for me and Blood." You sighed. 

"Who's Blood?" Sam asked as you turned to face him. 

"The wolf inside, I call him Blood." You spoke gently.

"Why do you call him Blood?" You hugged yourself tighter, you were generally afraid of Blood.

"Because he's so bloodthirsty. When he's in control, he kills everyone around." A tear escaped your (e/c) eyes as you thought of your mother and the pups. The pups were the only ones who had tried to be nice to you. 

"Who did 'Blood' kill?" Dean asked. You flinched a bit as the memory of the bodies flooded your mind. 

"He killed Strider, the Beta. Orion, the guard. Thorn and Raven, the Sentinels. Trigger, Dig, Panther, Naomi, Falcon, and Cassie, the Warriors. Savage, Prim, and Gray, the Assassins. Sal, Eric, Galec, Jake, and Jadie, the pups. Grandmother, the Elder. He killed 19 of the pack members." You sniffed as you choked on some of your words. Dean and Sam gave you a shocked look. You gave a weary smile as you choked back a sob. "Ruthless, right?" You sighed as your breathe became uneven.


	9. Chapter 9

"Show me." Dean said as you lifted your eyes from the ground.

"What?" You whispered, your eyes widened a bit. 

"I said, show me the bodies." Dean narrowed his emerald eyes once more.

You glanced at Sam. "Dean-" Sam started before Dean cut in.

"Don't 'Dean' me. She could be playing us! Trying to get us to take her under our wing so she could stab us in the back!" Dean answered as he turned to Sam. Dean held the gun close to his chest. "Show us." Your breathe became uneasy.

"Yes, Sir." You whispered as you got up and opened the motel door. "May we walk?" You asked as you turned towards the Winchesters. Sam nodded as Dean just sighed. The blood that stained 'your' clothes had dried and taken on a new, rougher, form. The abandoned gravel road made the silence among you and the Winchesters unbearable. You had decided that you were the last person whom should be aloud to speak. You slightly walked ahead of the boys as you lead them to the battle that was held in the forest. Your feet trudged on as you felt daggers being glared into your back. You could tell that it was Dean. The anger was just radiating off of him. You shifted uneasily as you neared the forest. You let out an uneven breathe as the hidden serenity smelt dark and full of death. You continued on without a word, your bloodstained hair stuck to your face. You didn't mind that the blood had dried and stuck to your skin, you knew that feeling all to well. It took about fifteen minutes to reach the terrain in which the horrid scene had taken place. The Winchester's eyes widened as you reached the place. Corpses of wolves had lied in the once green grass. The blood seemed to paint the grass red. Your knees became weak as you walked over to the five pups that lied near each other. 

"(Y/n), what did you do." Sam asked, horror had washed his voice. You ignored the man as you dropped to your knees at the graves of the pups. Tears were threatening to spill from your (e/c) eyes as you held your hand out and gently picked up a pup. You knew this pup down to the small amount green in her eyes. Her tan fur felt stiff and wet as you held the pup to your chest. Her body was cold, frozen. Her expression was frozen in time. Her once joyful blue eyes were wide with fear, her brown spotted ears were flat against her head, her black tipped tail was between her broken legs. There were gashes and cuts along side her neck and back. Her blue eyes were grey, lifeless. Her stomach was cut wide open, her dry intestines were piling amongst eachother. You gently put the pup down as you turned to the Winchesters, their eyes were wide, Dean seemed a little green in the face. 

"Her name was Jadie. She was the only one in the pack who actually was nice to me." The boys watched you as Dean took his gun and pointed it at you. "A-and I killed her." Tears prickled down your face as you turned to Dean. You weren't shaken the least bit by the gun pointed at your heart. "Take the shot." You whispered. "It would be better than living in this hell hole." You whispered once more. Your eyes started to shift colors a bit, the (e/c) came mixed with the yellow. "TAKE THE DAMN SHOT!" You yelled. Dean's facial expression didn't change, nor did his stance. You let a growl escape your throat. 

"Dean, don't." Sam whispered as Dean lowered the gun a bit, his green eyes fixated on you.

"We can help you." Dean called to you.

You were beginning to grow angrier, the yellow in your eyes intensified as you glared at the Winchesters. You turned away a bit, anger was now radiating off of you. You gave a small growl which turned into a devilish scream. Your scream was a mixture of a wolf's growl and a human scream. It was deep, uncommon to your vocal cords. The trees shook, the birds that once stood proudly on branches had flown away in a panic. The boys jumped back as Dean's hands had begun to shake a bit. You could hear the flutter of wings, but you dismissed it for a bird. "(Y/n)." The mans voice was deep, gravely. 

"What, Cas?!" You turned furiously as the trench-coated man let his wings spread. The shadow of his large wings sized you down. You felt all anger instantly leave your body and was replaced with fear. 

"What the hell is that thing?" Dean whispered to Sam as they watched you and Cas carefully.


	10. Chapter 10

You cowered as Cas's ocean eyes narrowed. "(Y/n), stop. Your better than that." You turned away as you sat down on the bloody terrain. You pulled your knees closer to your chest as you set your head atop your arms. The yellow in your (e/c) eyes faded as they dared to dance across the Winchesters confused, with a bit of horror, features.

"You say that like you know me." You sighed as you felt Cas's hand on your shoulder. You flinched as you stood up, pushing away from Cas. Cas gave you a face of pity, which then turned to wonder. You tilted your head to the side a bit. 

"Amazing." Cas spoke, a small smile forming on his face.

"What?" You backed up a bit.

"You're a Volorik, rare species, a close cousin to Skinwalkers." Your (e/c) eyes widened. "It's all making sense now." You were too confused to talk. Cas walked over to the Winchesters as he spoke about you. You watched as Sam and Dean gave glances towards you. 

"This might have been information that we could've used earlier!" Dean yelled, you could tell that he was annoyed. You shifted from one foot to the next as your (e/c) eyes turned towards a small opening that led deeper into the forest. ‘Run.’ Blood whispered in your head. You stood your ground, unwilling to move. His deep voice echoed in your mind once more ‘Run!’ He rushed you. Your body slightly shifted uncomfortably. You could feel your feet aching to run, your heart beating furiously in your chest. 

You couldn’t it bare it any longer. Your legs stretched forward, your arms brushing against your side gently. Your blood-splattered clothes making your skin feel uncomfortable. You pushed past the trees, you could hear yelling as you ran, your heartbeat making the yelling seem faint. Your skin began to tear and rip, the bones crushing making you trip. You could see your form becoming smaller, your sight becoming better, the smells around you becoming more intense. Your heartbeat slightly calmed as the pain made you clench your jaw. You could feel your ears stretch, your spine moving slightly to become a tail. A groan escaped your throat as it became a growl. You refused to stop running, or Blood refused to stop running, you couldn’t tell the difference anymore. He is a killer. He is you.

You are a killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The content for these chapters wont be as rapid fire anymore since I had already written these, so the chapters may come a little late.


	11. Chapter 11

You ran, your mind conforming to the madness that fell back into the depths of your conscious, your heart's thumping matching the batting of your paws against the terrain. You could hear the birds chirping, the wind in your eardrums, the grass pushing against your paws as you ran, and yet, they were not being registered in your mind. You were in a trance-like state. You had no home to go to, nor a pack to call for. You were alone. There was no one to comfort you, to dry your tears, to warm you with their fur. No one to call family.

The time had passed you by, you would stop occasionally to take a ten minute rest, then you were off again. Your tongue pressing against your bottom jaw as you ran, inhaling with your mouth instead of your nostrils. There was a slight pain in your side, your legs felt as if you had been running for years, yet, you had only been running for an hour or so. The sunlight dared to dance upon your pelt, it's rays beaming down to show you a path. A path that would lead to a new home. Yet, you were unknown to the new scents, the new personas, the new joy that the path begged you towards. It was leading you towards a new hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kinda short e.e


	12. Chapter 12

The sunlight was just barely shining through the thick branches. Your silhouette lining against the broad tree's stature. You felt empty, unfazed. You couldn't tell if it was because you were still in shock about your pack, or the fact that you and Blood were now melded together as one. The pain in your small bodice became unbearable as you sat down, your tongue flinging out of your muzzle like a firework. The noise of panting was the only sound of life, other than the occasional chirping of birds, or the slight rustle of the leaves against the wind. Your legs shook, the adrenaline slightly wearing off. A small whimper caught your attention as you glared around you, your body ready to engage in one on one combat. Another small whimper called your attention. You slowly got up, your body slow, cautious. The rustling of bushes tugged your interest. You pounced around the corner of the tree to get a jump on whatever was calling your interest. What you found gave you a slight shiver.

A small pup, no bigger than your muzzle whimpered once more. A wolf lied next to the pup, it's body seemed stiff, lifeless. The pup was attempting to suck on the teat of the wolf, it seemed that there was no food for the young pup, for it's ribs were showing. You watched it carefully, it's light brown fur was covered in dry blood. You hadn't noticed the blood that lied next to mother, it stuck to the grass, it's dryness causing it to be barely detectable. You were creating a small diagram in your mind as you watched the pup struggle for food. If you were to leave the pup, it would die, and you would probably feel grief for the rest of your life, knowing that you killed an innocent pup hurt your heart. Even Blood said that would hurt him. If you took the pup to another pack, they could reject it, or even attempt to kill you, for your scars would give you away for being apart of another pack. You could not take the pup. Where would you keep it? Where would they live? How would they survive? You were not pregnant, you had no milk to give. 

You watched intently as the pup's fur began to die away, it's small claws retracting and forming fingers. It's ears becoming stiff and smaller as it began forming a human's ear. 'What the hell?' You asked yourself. 'It's a skinwalker?' You were unsure of yourself, you could not tell if your mind was playing tricks on you or if you were stuck in reality. 'We are not only skinwalkers.' Blood reminded you. But, how in the hell did you manage to find one? 

A cry echoed in the forest as you watched it's blue eyes open and shut, tears flowing down the child's face. You could tell that the child was a female, for it had no male genitalia. Her light brown hair was small upon the top of her head, she was close to bald. Which you found some humor in. Yet, she was so tiny, her features were beautiful, she a small birthmark that took place under her right eye. She was beautiful, it was hard to think about her just dying. 

You couldn't take it anymore, you took human shape, the transformation took only about five to six minutes, hell of a lot shorter than the pups transformation took. The only problem was that you were just as naked as the child. You slowly picked up the child, as you were afraid that you would drop her. You held her close to your chest, your lips pressed to a 'sh' in attempt to soothe her cries. You slightly bounced in attempt to calm the child. Her bright blue eyes stared at you are her tears cease to fall. A smile fell upon your lips as your (e/c) eyes fell upon hers. She began to giggle and attempted to grab your (h/l) (h/c) hair. You gave a slight chuckle as well. 

Then reality hit you. Where would you go to take care of this child? Where would you keep her? Your mind sparked an idea that you were unsure about. 'No." Blood echoed in your mind. 'Do you want this girl to die or not?' You felt a bit of anger in your thoughts as Blood gave no response.

"You're going to be okay, we're going to a safe place, I promise." You spoke as you kissed the child's head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short, I was super sick when I wrote this, so I should do an update soon. c:

You had fixated your gaze forward, your (e/c) eyes falling down to stare at the child's quiet form, her eyes were shut, the sound of breathing echoing in your mind. Your ears were focused on the child's heartbeat, every pump of blood that ran through her veins. She was quickly growing in your heart. Every little move she made, every little smile she gave, she was making you love her more than you even knew you could. 

You stayed near the forest, your shape being hidden by the darkness of the night. You had been walking for a while now, you had stepped on a few thorns that caused pain in your step, but you continued on. You rubbed the baby's back slightly, it was more of a stabilizer for you than for her. It was soothing. You had held her close to your chest. A few names falling in your mind that would fit the child. 'Don't get attached.' You had thought, your head shaking as you gazed down at the tan-skinned girl. 

Your feet held to a stop as your (e/c) eyes fell upon the motel that you were in with the Winchesters. It's dusty exterior causing a flow of worry to fall upon your heart. You really didn't want to face them, not in the slightest, but, her life was depending on them. No orphanage would take a child that could turn into a wolf at any given time. 'It'd be funny to see their reactions.' You heard Blood chuckle. You gave a roll of your eyes as you walked towards the motel the Impala that you were so familiar with falling in your line of sight. You held the girl a bit tighter as you switched her to hold her on your hip, using one hand to knock on the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! This is just a story I have been working on for a while now. c:


End file.
